


Work For It

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Biting, Bottom Sam, Harassment, Hickies, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom, Top Gabriel, bossy bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With enough effort even a runaway angel trickster can make up for what he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).



> This is for [Litra](http://fangirl-litra.tumblr.com/), and this is so totally not what you asked for, but I think it turned out okay, and I hope you enjoy it a little bit anyway. :)
> 
> Unbetaed. Feel free to point out any mistakes.

Gabriel might have been a tiny bit of a hypocrite. _Tiny_. Because while he loved to mock Lucifer for his goddamn inability to share his metaphorical toys, damn near causing the apocalypse over his pettiness, sometimes Gabriel admitted to himself that he wasn't really that much better.

 

Sure, he'd never gone for the _if I can't have it then no one can_ approach, but there were definitely a few cases where he felt an extreme urge to just fucking _brand_ everything he loved so no one would even dare to _think_ of taking it from him.

 

Case in point? Sam Winchester.

 

It wasn't like Gabriel hadn't had human lovers before. In fact, he'd had _plenty_ over the eons. But none of them had ever come to him at so high a cost, and none of them had ever made it feel like Gabriel actually _deserved_ them.

 

Because Sam had made Gabriel fucking work for it, making up for everything he'd done the second he was brought back from the dead, and it had taken almost two years of constant work to fix everything Heaven had ruined. The resurrections alone were enough to damn near drain him dry.

 

But he was well aware that he owed it to Sam, not to mention humanity in general, and he'd done everything he was asked, hoping that Sam would decide it was enough. Yes, _hoping_. Because Sam had made zero promises, and Gabriel couldn't blame him. There were more than a few fuck-ups of _epic_ proportions to forgive, and if there was anything in the world Sam deserved, it was to have a choice. Even if that choice was to tell Gabriel to go fuck himself once he was done cleaning up the mess his kin left behind.

 

But fortune favors the bold, and Gabriel had decided to make one decent move in his life and just straight up tell Sam that he wanted him, instead of resorting to stupid games, which had clearly had the opposite effect. Damn humans and their ridiculous need for honesty. Which was also kind ironic, because Gabriel had hardly ever met anyone more likely to be lying at any given time than the Winchesters.

 

Whatever the case, Sam had told Gabriel to stop fucking around and get to work fixing things and then _maybe_ they could talk. _Maybe_.

 

Gabriel had taken what he could get.

 

In the end it had taken an absurd amount of hard work, and an even more absurd amount of groveling, as well as damn near handing over his damn halo, before Sam had even been willing to consider a date. And that was just a _date_. The wooing had been a completely different chapter in itself. Gabriel had never gone to lengths like these over a human, and he should probably be feeling more concerned about that, but, frankly, he was too busy being love-struck like a complete sap. Hell, at the moment he was actually considering whether Sam was the kind of person who would appreciate a two month anniversary gift. And thanks to his sincere vow to never read minds without permission again, he couldn't even sneak a peek! It was incredibly frustrating.

 

So he was already a little on edge when he entered the dive bar Sam had asked to meet in, only to see him already talking to someone else. Gabriel had to restrain himself to not just snap himself over there immediately, because he'd also promised to not give anyone a fucking heart attack by using angel powers for no good reason. So he closed the door behind him, and forced himself to walk at an acceptable pace over to the booth were Sam was sitting way too close to someone that was definitely not Gabriel.

 

As he got closer he realized that Sam was actually inching away, still trying to be nice about it, but also clearly not wanting to get closer. Whoever the loser was he clearly didn't take the hint, and simply followed Sam further into the booth.

 

Now, Sam could take care of himself. Gabriel knew this, logically, and he'd promised. He'd _promised_ he wouldn't be an entitled shithead about this, but... Sam was _his_ , dammit! His vessel _ached_ , wings pushing against the boundaries of their cage to be let out and put on a dumbass primal display that would make any bird of paradise piss itself, and burn out a few dozen eyeballs. But he wouldn't. He'd promised Sam he wouldn't.

 

But he had to do _something_ , or he'd fucking explode.

 

“Excuse me,” he said icily, having made it to the booth probably a little too fast, but hoping he'd at least get points for effort. “But I don't think the gentleman is interested.”

 

Sam sent him a slightly irritated glare, which obviously was meant to inform him that he was being overly dramatic. But the stranger whipped around to face him, already looking ready to commit murder, and only seemed to stop himself when he realized that Gabriel was about half his size. It was probably the only reason Sam had kept trying the diplomatic solution for long enough that the shithead could corner him, because Sam might be tall and strong, but this guy was enormous beyond belief. Gabriel could literally smell the steroids on him. Which also explained the short fuse. Jeez.

 

“What the fuck do you care, shortstop? This is a private conversation, fuck off.”

 

Rolling his eyes massively, Gabriel reached out to clap a hand to the man's meaty shoulder. The guy stopped dead, clearly shocked at the strength of the grip.

 

“What the hell-”

 

“Pretty sure I just told you the guy's not interested.” Gabriel could feel things turning ugly, and he was legitimately concerned for a moment that he'd undo all his hard work in a moment of well-meaning but ultimately unwelcome overprotecting.

 

But Sam just looked at him, and then, amazingly, leaned back in the booth, smiled, and waved his hand in Roid-head's direction, in a clear _go kick his ass_ gesture.

 

Damn, Gabriel loved that kid.

 

“Would you be so kind as to follow me outside?” Gabriel asked, this time not bothering to put a lid on his rage, and he was definitely leaving bruises in the thick shoulder by now.

 

Beefy Guy winced before rage clouded his vision again, and he stormed at Gabriel. There were simply no words for how satisfying it was to easily catch the attack, and twist the guy down to the floor, face smooshed against a conveniently placed beer stain.

 

People were staring, but the only one Gabriel cared about was Sam, and he cast him a quick glance to make sure he wasn't overstepping any boundaries. But Sam just smiled at him, and his eyes... his eyes were suddenly heavy-lidded and his mouth half open, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Gabriel didn't need a shred of mojo to feel just how hot Sam's gaze suddenly was on him, and that was it. All bets were off.

 

Gabriel placed a knee in the middle of the still struggling douchebag's back and leaned down closer.

 

“I don't think I made myself clear. This particular gentleman is _taken_ ,” he said softly, so only the nearest people had a chance of hearing. “Now, what do we say?”

 

Both of the arms twisted behind the guy's back got another firm shove, that made him cry out from the strain on his shoulders.

 

“I'm sorry, what was that?”

 

Another shove, and finally the mountain of muscle calmed. “Sorry,” was wheezed out through clenched teeth, and that would have to do. Gabriel let him up, and didn't even try to stop himself from grinning offensively at the douche as he got to his feet.

 

There was a tense moment were it wasn't clear whether they'd be going another round, but Gabriel just raised an eyebrow, and nodded towards the exit in clear dismissal, and then he ignored him. Because Sam was still sitting there in the booth, eyes dragging like hot coals over Gabriel, and he was barely in reach before he was yanked in for a filthy kiss, half-sitting in Sam's lap.

 

Gabriel forgot absolutely everything about the unwelcome fucker, but since they weren't disturbed he must have left, eventually. There was just nothing in the world but Sam, so warm and alive under him, for once letting Gabriel take and take and _take_.

 

“Is anyone looking?” Sam mumbled between kisses, and Gabriel groaned with frustration.

 

“Yes. Dammit.” A few more kisses and he was desperate enough to push. “I could... I could make them forget they saw two people vanish into thin air?”

 

Sam clutched at him for a moment, obviously torn.

 

“Fuck. Fuck, okay. Do it.”

 

Gabriel had to duck in for a few more lust-drunk kisses before he could manage to focus enough to not fuck it up, but one tiny pull and a quick round trip of all minds in the room later... and they were in a bedroom in one of Gabriel's many houses. Because fuck if he was willing to let them be disturbed by anyone when he was finally allowed... _finally_...

 

“Sam? Sam, please... please tell me,” he panted, hands greedily grabbing at anything they could reach, lips and teeth scraping across Sam's taut neck. “Please say you're mine.” He was so afraid that this would be the moment Sam would backpeddle, even after weeks of happy acknowledgment of their relationship status, to Dean's intense disgust.

 

“Am I?” Sam asked, suddenly quieter, and Gabriel stopped even trying to breathe for a moment. But looking into Sam's eyes, it wasn't doubt that met him... but _teasing_.

 

“You _fucker_ ,” Gabriel growled, and caught both of Sam's wrists in one hand, shoving them up over his head. Not that it helped at all, judging from the smug grin it got him.

 

“Well? Am I? I don't see your mark on me anywhere.”

 

And holy shit, if that wasn't an invitation of the ages right there.

 

“Don't you fucking tempt me, _boy_ ,” Gabriel snarled, ripping Sam's t-shirt down the middle with a single finger, rather than trying to take it off.

 

“What if I am?”

 

“Then you'd better know what you're fucking asking for.”

 

“Still waiting,” Sam taunted, tilting his head back in blatant invitation, and Gabriel was done being careful.

 

He dove in, teeth first, and any concern he might have had died to the sound of Sam's heartfelt moan.

 

“Yessss, fuck,” Sam hissed, hips pushing up and arms straining in Gabriel's hold. But, oh, Gabriel had him now. Right where he wanted him.

 

“Stay,” he growled, sitting down heavier on the squirming hips, making sure to keep high enough that no friction could be had while he surveyed his first mark. A perfect, red crest of teeth blooming on Sam's neck, still craned back in a perfect display. There was no way Gabriel could stop for long, and he went back in almost immediately, leaving a trail of blood-purpling splotches behind on his way downwards. He paused briefly to add a sharp bite to the pert nipple right under his nose, and Sam whimpered from it.

 

“Oh, god, please,” he panted, chest heaving.

 

Gabriel didn't stop to ask what the please was for. He was too busy moving up to start again on the other side, making another direct line from neck to nipple, and finishing again with a bite that made Sam's whole body shudder.

 

His eyes were closed, and that just wouldn't do. So Gabriel cupped Sam's jaw in his palm, thumb a tight pressure on the other side, and gave him a tiny shake.

 

“Hey! Eyes on me.”

 

Sam's eyes flew open, but it took a few blinks before he was able to focus.

 

“Tell me,” Gabriel ordered.

 

“I'm...” Sam had to pause and swallow before the words came out right. “I'm yours. Only yours.”

 

“Again.”

 

“Yours.”

 

“ _Again_.”

 

“Yours!”

 

“That's right. _Mine_ ,” Gabriel said, low and hot, and surged down for a kiss. Sam whimpered and moaned against him, moving where Gabriel guided him, and he finally let go of Sam's wrists, only so he could use that hand to slide down and pinch the last mark he made, right above the still flushed nipple.

 

Sam cried out and bucked upwards, and Gabriel decided enough was enough.

 

“Strip,” he ordered, getting off the bed to do so himself. He'd have snapped their clothes away, but this was one area where he understood the appeal of the human method. Watching Sam scramble out of his clothes, still shivering and panting, was its very own brand of enticing, and by the time he fell back, naked and openly aching for touch, Gabriel was more than ready to grant it.

 

“On your side.”

 

Rolling over obligingly, leg pulled up in anticipation, Sam even reached down to dip a finger between his cheeks, obviously more than eager. But Gabriel slapped his hand away, and crawled back on the bed to straddle the leg not bent upwards.

 

“Mine,” he reminded, voice sharp, and Sam clenched his hands in the sheets in frustration.

 

“Then fucking _get on with it_.”

 

Gabriel didn't bother arguing, but simply shoved two fingers against Sam's tight hole, and pushed until he was let inside. He knew Sam might not approve of the cheating, but he had no patience for an actual container of lube, so his fingers were slick from the first touch, and Sam opened up for him beautifully.

 

They'd done it like this a few times before. Never this rushed and desperate, but any thought Gabriel might have had to slowing things down was killed on the spot, because Sam rocked down hard, hissing and groaning, obviously going too fast, but just as obviously hungry for it. So Gabriel cheated again soothing his pain, and Sam wasted no time fucking himself harder on Gabriel's fingers.

 

As deliciously filthy as that was, Gabriel was just not strong enough to hold back any longer, and Sam barely had time to make a regretful sound from losing Gabriel's fingers before his cock was replacing them, slamming inside in one mean thrust.

 

Sam wailed and fumbled for his cock, but Gabriel caught his wrist again, pushing it away.

 

“No! Just me. Want you to come like this. Just from this.”

 

There was a frustrated moan but no complaining, and Gabriel hummed in approval as Sam's hands went to clutch a pillow instead.

 

“Yeah, like this. Just like this,” Gabriel rumbled happily, and set a brutal pace, leaving finger-shaped bruises where he braced himself on Sam's thigh.

 

One of the best perks about this position was how he could see everything. He could see every grimace and smile on Sam's face, hear every greedy moan, and he could watch how his cock was swallowed so beautifully by Sam's perfect ass with every deep thrust.

 

Gabriel slapped the nearest buttock, just to enjoy watching it blush, and Sam made a keening noise. So Gabriel did it again. And again.

 

“You like that? Hm?”

 

“Uh huh,” was all Sam could manage, nodding weakly against the pillow as Gabriel dug his fingers into the pink flesh. Damn, humans could be so pretty.

 

He felt a sudden urge to leave his hand print there in a much more permanent way, but that wasn't something decided in a moment of passion. And it probably wouldn't be the best placement for it. But for the moment it was heady to imagine, and Gabriel slapped it one last time before using his hands for better purposes. Like pulling Sam onto his cock, manhandling him shamelessly just because he could, and fucking into him mercilessly, flesh slapping together lewdly.

 

“Mine,” Gabriel panted again. Couldn't not.

 

“Y-yours,” Sam stuttered and seized up, spilling all over the bed as he came, bedding ripping under his nails.

 

Gabriel groaned, feeling punched in the gut by the beautiful sight, and watched every last drop pulse out before seeing to his own pleasure. It didn't take long, Sam helpfully clenching tight around him, as if just the sight of him wasn't already driving Gabriel half out of his mind.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ” he cried, and shoved in as deeply as he could, every spurt of come pulled from him as if by force.

 

Sam hummed with pleasure, undulating his hips in a way that was almost too much, and Gabriel stilled him.

 

“Don't... move.”

 

“Mmmkay,” Sam agreed placidly, and settled down, which gave Gabriel the moment of peace he needed to just savor the moment, softening cock still locked inside the warm wetness. He waited as long as he could before pulling out, and watched with filthy fascination as his cock was followed by a gush of come. Almost entirely soft, he was still helpless to try and push in again, both of them too sensitive and too lax to make it work, but it felt good anyway to push his cock head against the puffy rim, everything still slick and hot in the best way.

 

“Shit, I wish you'd let me cheat more. I'd stay hard for hours,” he murmured, truly regretful that he had to follow human rules as much as possible.

 

“Mmmm. Maybe next time,” Sam slurred into the pillow.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. Really. Now get up here and fucking snuggle me.”

 

Trust Sam to be brutally honest about what he wanted. But seeing as Gabriel was perfectly happy with snuggling as well, he didn't waste any time crawling up until Sam could scoop those long arms around him and finally heave the sigh of the deeply satisfied.

 

“Yeah. Definitely next time.”

 

Gabriel silently fist pumped as Sam started snoring.

 

End.

 


End file.
